leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Buroda/Compliment system offer - an alternative to reporting
DISCLAMER: This is a copy of my post on EU West forums. If you find this idea worthy of supporting, feel free to upvote. The original post can be viewed through this link . 'Compliment system' After some games, you really feel that you and all the other players had a great time, both playing skillfully and behaving in a proper manner. A number of offers were made regarding a system which can help you to recognize great players, both your comrades and your rivals; here I bring my own vision of how could this system work. 'What is the Compliment system' After each game, you are given two compliment tokens, one for your team and one for your rivals' team. You can award each token to any player of the respective teams who is NOT your friend (more on that later). After that, that player gets a minor IP bonus. 'Features' • Non-friends only: ''this will eliminate an opportunity for abuse. You can only complement those summoners who were placed in your game at random, not the players invited by you, your friends, or found and invited via search by summoner name. • Available for ranked and normal games only.'' Custom games must not support this feature. • Complimenting is available since level 30: only the experienced players can compliment, but a player of any level can be complimented. • No need to return the favor: the aim of the system is to be fair in your judgment and reward only the players who really have done a good job. In order to not feel obliged to return the favor for a summoner who complimented you, the reward is given with a lag of 45 minutes, thus you do not know if you were complimented straight after the game. • After 45 minutes, a complimented summoner receives a message like this: “summoner summonername (played a game with/against you on mapname aschampionname) complimented your play; you are awarded X IP. • A summoner can receive any number of compliments per game; however, additional compliments will yield diminishing returns: 1st to 3d compliments will yield reducing amounts of IP, all the following will give nothing, but will still be informed of. • Complimenting enemies gives them more IP: as a display of good sportsmanship, complimenting your enemy for a masterful play must yield somewhat bigger reward to them. • Complimenting a winning team yields less IP: it’s easy to say good words to a glorious winner of a match, but good competition should be recognized and praised anywhere; if you compliment a player from losing team (rival or comrade), that player will receive a bigger reward. 'Why it can be a better tool than reporting' • Reporting provides no direct threat to ill-behaving players: the downside of the reporting system is that there is no direct and visible connection between a crime and a punishment: a player can still misbehave, hoping that he will not be reported, or will be pardoned; the consequences of his or her actions are not downright visible. This system allows for a better response time, telling a player in a more explicit way that he behaves in a good manner. • Complimenting is based on positive emotions: when a summmoner misbehaves, he or she expects people to respond negatively, and occasionally enjoys it; meanwhile, a good, competitive player, a willing learner, or just a polite fellow gets no reward. This system allows not only to be praised for your good sportsmanship, but to praise others who you think have done well, which is sometimes even more enjoyable. •'' Fully automatic and simple:'' by itself, complimenting is more simple tool, and allows for both swift appraisal and rewarding. Category:Blog posts